R2TK
by Omegaman17
Summary: Here's a new story everyone! this is my friend Ruby's work so let us know what you think! Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School, Models, and Sickness

Beep...Beep...Beep...Smack! Rika Nonaka looked at her alarm clock, 5:00."Gosh, I have got to get up". Rika was a digimon tamer, and had been transferred from her old private school to the public school with the other tamers. Ever since the D-Reaper incident, three years ago, she had been bugging her mother about transferring, the model had finally given in let her transfer. Rika got up and went to the washroom, her hair had grown out and was to her lower back. She put it in a bun for the day and went to her closet.  
>Ryo Akyamia was on his way to school and saw a poster in a store window of one of his fellow tamers, Rika; she had taken up a bit of modeling for the money, so she could save for college. In the poster she had on a red turtleneck sweater, hair down, and a long ground length tan skirt with sunglasses. Ryo thought she looked perfect, he'd had a crush on Rika since he beat her at that digimon battle, and now she had started going to to his school! For once he was excited for the first day.<br>Rika was standing outside the gate to the school watching some kids play soccer when she heard his voice," Hi Wildcat". Rika turned around and saw Ryo, clad in a black tee and jeans, just standing there," What do you want Akyamia "she said coolly." Now is that the way you treat your fellow tamers?",he asked walking up." No just you", Rika replied. She had her hair in a bun, and a blue tank-top, brown short shorts and white flip flops on. Ryo thought she looked beautiful.  
>"Hi Ryo, hi Rika", Kasu, another tamer, came up." Boy, am I ready for school or what?" Rika and Ryo looked over, Kasu had on a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, tenishoes and his green visor. Eager to get away from Ryo, Rika was nice to Kasu." Hey Kasu, you want some tips?" she asked." SURE!",he yelled. "I am going to regret this," She thought.<p>

(...)

"Now students", started."As it's the beginning of the school year, we have a quiz, but first we have a new student, Rika." Rika stepped into the classroom and the girls whispered, the guys whistled quietly, Ryo just tried to hide a light blush." You're that model aren't you?" Some younger girl spoke up." Why, yes." Rika replied  
>All the girls cheered, the boys just whistled louder, Ryo knew his cheeks were visibly red now." Ryo is something wrong?" Ryo hadn't noticed but had told Rika to sit in the seat next to him." Ryo?" She asked again," Huh?",Ryo looked up into those violet eyes and blushed even redder, if that was even possible." Ryo, do you want to go to the nurse's office?", asked." Yes please." he replied," You may go."<br>Was it just him or did Rika look worried? No she couldn't have, could she? Rika knew Ryo saw her looking at him, she was really worried. Ryo was so flushed in the face...wait, since she stepped in the room. She'd had a crush on the Digimon King ever since that day in the digital world. Rika figured that he was just jealous that she got the most attention when welcomed into the class. Yea, that's it, besides how could he have feelings for me?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
>All Known<br>When Ryo got to the nurses office he saw Juri,"What are you doing here?"Ryo asked her," Ryo could ask you the same thing." She said," Did Rika bust your arm or something?" She said teasingly," No, thankfully." He replied," Just a little sick to my stomach that's all." He said more to himself than to Juri.  
>" With red cheeks?"She replied giggling. Ryo's hands went flying to his cheeks. He glared at Juri, but that only made her laugh harder. Eventually Ryo joined in, and once they calmed down," Come on, it is really obvious, Ryo." Juri told him," Is it that obvious?"Ryo asked her, she shook her head up and down.<br>At that moment Nurse Avery stepped in," Who was her first?" She asked, Ryo's finger immediately pointed to Juri. She got up and followed Avery. When they stepped out and did not see Ryo Avery asked," Juri, What was his problem?" She answered," A case of true love, Avery, just a case of true love." Avery understood immediately.

(...)

After school Rika saw Ryo waiting by the gate." Here we go."She thought."Hi Ryo" She said aloud," Rika, may I have the honor to walk you home?"He asked adding a bow." Whatever."Rika answered coolly, she was secretly excited.  
>Now it was Ryo's turn," Rika are you OK?" His plan worked perfectly, if looks could kill, Ryo would be on the ground cold."Ryo Akyamia." Rika exclaimed, she turned around and ran home hands on her cheeks. At that moment, Ryo wondered if he had said the right thing<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Couple of the Year  
>When Rika got home she ran through the house and to her room. She immediately collapsed on her bed and started crying. Not out of sadness, but out of embarrassment. Her cheeks were still pink but not red anymore.<br>Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find a card and a bouquet of lilies. The card was simple, it read:**

**Dear Rika,  
>I hope I didn't upset you. It was meant to be a little joke. <strong>

**(Flip to scene of Ryo walking away from the house). Will you meet me by the hideout in the park at ****5:10****? I'm not telling, I'm asking. If you don't show up I'll see you at school.  
>(Flip back to Rika)"Ryo."<strong>

**She didn't notice that she said his name aloud, but she looked at the clock, ****4:58****." I better hurry." She changed into her normal capris and tee-shirt, and after grabbing her purse and tenishoes, she ran to the park. Ryo was waiting by the hideout," ****5:09****." He said looking at his watch, he looked up to see Rika running at him full speed.  
>" Rika slow down." He said backing away." Can't, going too fast." She replied, Rika collided with Ryo and they tumbled into the hideout and into the tunnel Guilmon had made." Wow, you were running fast." Ryo said rubbing the place her shoe hit his head.<br>" Why?" He added," I wanted to tell you the flowers were nice." Rika replied, fixing her hair." You could've told me tomorrow." He said, putting emphasis on the "tomorrow"." Humph." Was all the noise she made. Rika finally noticed what he was wearing, what he wore when she first saw him in the digital world.  
>" Yes, I pulled this old thing out. "He said suddenly," Now our clothes are all soiled." She said," Because of me." Rika frowned," When did you start worrying about dirty clothes?" Ryo commented," I'm a girl, silly." Rika glared at him, which just made him laugh.<br>" Yea, like I thought you were a guy or something." Ryo was happy, Rika started to giggle, and blush. Rika knew her cheeks were red, but she didn't care. The blush was for Ryo anyway." Rika, the real reason I asked you to come was...to...tell you." He started stuttering,  
>" What, speak up." Rika knew she sounded anxious, but she didn't care." Well I wanted to tell you...I love you." He ran out of the hole and the hideout, and left poor Rika staring after him.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4  
>Three years later<strong>

**" I have to get to going", Rika was meeting her friends from college at the beach. Hikari or Kari Kamiya and Zoey Ingue were already there." Rika!" Zoey called, waving her hands." Sorry I'm late." She said walking over," Where were you?" Asked Kari," Sorry, I had to wash my swimsuit." Rika replied apologetically.  
>The fifteen year-olds stayed at the beach the whole afternoon. When it was time to go the girls said bye and went their separate ways. When Rika got home she saw three tickets plus three V.I.P passes to a 'round the world tour with 'R2TK'." Mom, what are these?" She asked," Go have some fun, darling." Her mother called from the kitchen. Rika would ask Kari and Zoey if they wanted to go.<strong>

**(...)**

**The next day Rika called Kari and Zoey and asked if they wanted to go on the tour with 'R2TK'. They both said yes, and they packed for a year at least. The first place to go to meet them was Odiaba. It was pretty close, so they took the train. It was five only stops away.  
>When they got to the hotel where "R2TK" was staying, all Rika had to do was flash her pass and the young man at the counter knew exactly what they were there for. The young man opened the door and let them in. All that was heard was gasps and running, Rika's world went black.<br>When she woke up she found a young man about sixteen years old, blond hair and blue eyes, sitting on the couch beside her." Kari she's awake." he called," Thanks T.K.," "T.K.?" Rika thought," Are you OK?" Kari asked her," Yea, I think so. Wait, did I faint?" She asked  
>Kari gave her a weird grin." You blacked out for a minute, or two." She replied sheepishly," How long was I out?" Rika growled," A few hours." Came a lower voice behind Kari. Rika Sat up and looked over at another boy, with blue hair and purple eyes, about the same age as T.K." Kouji?" She whispered," Hi Rika." Kouji Minimoto a 'friend' from chess club, had just walked in, from what Rika could make out, and was the kitchen.<br>" Kouji?" Everyone looked over to the other couch, Zoey, who had obviously fainted as well, had sat up and was staring at Kouji. He walked over and helped her up, whispered something to her, and in response Zoey nodded. Kouji walked her out to the kitchen." That was strange." Rika murmured, Kari who was still sitting on the couch heard her an after a little while talked. "They probably just need to talk." In response, Rika and T.K. just nodded.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
>Interesting Day<br>When Kouji and Zoey left T.K, Kari and Rika talked for a little while. The conversation eventually steered towards Ryo as the topic," I swear when we stepped in, I saw Ryo bolting to the bedroom door, am I the only one to find that weird?" Rika asked, Kari and T.K. simply looked over at each other and then to Rika." That does seem weird, why don't you go talk to him?" Kari asked Rika**

**"What?" Rika freaked, it had been three years since Ryo had told Rika how he felt, but the red head had not forgotten at all. T.K. and Kari had talked about Ryo's reaction to Rika's arrival and both had been told by their friends what had happened those three years ago. Both were trying to keep a smirk hidden." You've got to be kidding me." Rika glared at the smiling pair, but knew they wouldn't stop pushing her to talk to him.**

**"Fine! Fine! Just don't get your hopes up." Rika said it more to calm the churning nervousness of her stomach. She was worried that he hadn't gotten over what had happened that day, but found herself walking towards the door that had Ryo behind it. This was it she was going to see him after that crazy day three years ago he voiced his feelings for her." Here goes." She mumbled to herself, Rika reached up and prepared to knock.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
>A Talk<br>Ryo slammed the door behind him and slid down to the floor. 'I just saw Rika!' He told himself, after three years he finally got to see her again. But, was he ready to explain and tell her again? Was he so nervous that he couldn't look at her anymore?" I need to tell her." Ryo thought to himself**

**He heard a knock on the door behind him." Who is it?" He called," It's me, Rika." Ryo's heart started beating faster. He got up and sat on the bed then called out," It's open." Rika stepped inside and shut the door behind her. Ryo." She said as casually as possible," Rika." He answered the same way.**

**Rika just stood awkwardly in front of the door." Where are my manners," He said," please, sit." Ryo gestured at the seating in the room," Thank you." She replied, Rika sat down on a bean bag and started picking at her finger nails." Stop that before you hurt yourself." He said," Right." She replied sheepishly.**

**"Rika we can't act like this never happened," He started," I know, I know." Rika interrupted," it's too hard talk about it, honestly." They sat there and looked at each other for a little while. Rika got up, walked over to the bed and sat down." Ryo, I," Rika didn't finish. Ryo brushed the hair back from her face leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his.**

**"I...I," Ryo started, Rika cut him with another kiss." I know, I love you too." Ryo felt a huge weight lift off of his heart. He got up, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her up for another kiss. He spun her around and around and she squealed.**

**"Ryo put me down!" Rika said as softly as possible, Ryo set her down and kissed her again." Rika, go open the door." He whispered against her lips," Why?" She answered in the same manner," Ryo let go of her waist and gently nudged her to the door," Trust me." Rika got a knowing look in her eyes, she knew what was on the other side.**


End file.
